To Be Different
by rightforlife
Summary: Tsuna's classmates knew he was different, but they didn't know just HOW different he was until their first year of Highschool. And when the truth hits them, boy does it knock them out... (No slash)


**Eh, so as I was typing the new chapter for _A Wrinkle in Time_, this kind of came to me and I had to write it.**

**Hinted 27/K and 33/Hana otherwise Gen.**

**Rated T for language.**

**crack-ish? I don't know. Attempted humor with a dash of seriousness. Family fun:)**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was different.

Sure, his classmates knew this because of his terrible skills in sports, or his appalling academic record. He was at the bottom of their class, and his nickname was _Dame-Tsuna_. Naturally, he was going to be noticed, even if it was for the wrong reason.

And seriously, it was kind of hard _not_ to notice a kid who ran around in his boxers, beating up the third most powerful kid in school (because Hibari Kyoya was the undisputed strongest person, and Sasagawa Ryohei followed close behind), saving random kids with his "Dying Will", whatever the hell that was, and confessing to _the _Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's idol and cutest girl. Most of the school's population had decided that the kid was either bi-polar, or had EXTREME ADHD. Probably both.

For some reason, Sawada had gotten more popular. Like, _ridiculously_ popular. First, Gokudera Hayato, the mysterious and delinquent-like (yet he was actually a genius) Italian transfer student all of a sudden befriended Sawada, calling him "Juudaime" of all the weird names. Frankly, the guy was like a lost puppy who had found his master. Then, _Yamamoto Takeshi_, the male equivalent of Kyoko-chan, had been saved from committing suicide by Sawada, and the next day, Yamamoto-san was wrapping an arm around the smaller boy and calling him "Tsuna", much to Gokudera-san's ire.

Next to succumb to Sawada's non-existent charm was Kyoko-chan's onii-san, Sasagawa Ryohei, who had declared that Sawada was an EXTREME person, and had tried to convince the kid to join his boxing club every day. It went without saying that Kyoko-chan was also very taken with Sawada for reasons not known to man-kind, and all of the aforementioned people ate lunch together. Apparently, it was a very exclusive club, one that no other outsider who wasn't invited by Sawada had ever joined.

At first, there were those who thought that maybe Sawada had bribed his way into making friends with them, but then everyone knew that Dame-Tsuna had nothing to offer. Sure, his mother didn't work because his father provided for them from oversees, but the Sawada family was in no way rich..._right?_

But, then people had also grudgingly realized that Sawada had done some pretty amazing (but weird) things, and that was why those popular people had gravitated towards him.

If they knew the real reason, they would have crapped themselves.

Over the year, Sawada had gained even more friends. Besides that weird fedora wearing baby, the chinese kid, and the kid dressed in a cow suit who constantly followed Tsuna around, Sawada was joined by a girl named Chrome Dokuro, who called Sawada "Bossu". At times, scary looking guys named Ken and Chikusa joined them for lunch on _their_ rooftop.

Once, Honda Hotaru had once reported that he had seen _Hibari Kyoya_ with that group, TALKING TO SAWADA WITHOUT TRYING TO BEAT HIM UP.

Unbeknownst to Dame-Tsuna, a lot of kids had dropped that nickname for him. Now, he was just Sawada.

He didn't do that badly in academics anymore, he was somewhat athletic (even though he still could trip on absolutely nothing), and to many of the girls and some guys, he was looking not half-bad since he had grown taller and filled out a bit. Unfortunately, Kyoko-chan had also decided to start calling him "Tsu-kun" since the beginning of their last year of middle-school, which implied quite a bit about their relationship. It meant that Sawada was kind of unapproachable, which was a drastic change from last year.

It didn't help that Gokudera-san had taken to glaring at anyone and anything that even _blinked_ at his Juudaime. And of course, that hospitality was reserved for anyone not inside of Sawada's group. Which meant about 97% of the school.

One could never forget the odd kids, some people from the Ko-za-to family or something, who had quickly integrated themselves within Sawada's group even if there was some tension between them in the beginning. Another looser-like guy, Enma, had become one of Sawada's good friends, but the entire family had left after middle school to go back to Italy, where they lived.

Oh, and in their last year of Middle School, there were always some men in expensive looking black suits who picked up Sawada and his group once in a while. Kids had observed Sawada sending the men away with a look of exasperation, and they had responded with a _hai, Decimo_.

Furthermore, if gossip could be trusted, apparently Sawada had a house in Italy, and was part Italian as well which might explain why during English class, with their new teacher Dino-Sensei, Sawada would slip into Italian, and the two would strike up a conversation that only the two of them understood. It wasn't surprising that none of them actually learned much English.

What the students didn't know was that Takeshi and Hayato, who were also in Tsuna's class, could comprehend everything that they were talking about.

However, that was Middle School...last year. Now, High School was beginning, a new start, for everyone, even Sawada.

But, Sawada Tsunayoshi was different.

And in High School, his classmates would realize just how different he was.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi never remembered feeling more relaxed in school. The past couple of years had been...eye opening to say the least. He had gained the best of friends possible, discovered the true meaning of family, become more powerful than he could ever imagine,

Three months into his High School education, he was actually learning to enjoy school. His grades were decent, which meant that he wasn't in danger in failing, his family was with him, and no one seemed to call him _Dame-Tsuna _anymore. He was surrounded by his family, and Dino had even decided to join them in High School as their English teacher again.

Tsuna had put off taking the mantle of both the Neo-Vongola Primo as well as the Decimo for long enough, and his grandfather, the Ninth, had decided that the actual inheritance ceremony would take place during his winter holidays which were just two months away.

Damn. Had it only been two years since he had met Reborn? It seemed like twenty.

Well, with all the time traveling that they had done, he had a good reason to feel older than 16, especially since grandfather had decided that Tsuna needed practice with paperwork, and had taken to giving the teen a quarter of his work.

As of now, paperwork was the bane of his existence.

In all seriousness though, in two years, so much had changed.

Perhaps the most shocking change was that Reborn and the other Arcobaleno had _finally_ regained their older bodies. Tsuna at first, had slight difficulty equating the sadistic _infant_ to this grown man, but he had gotten over it quickly. For some reason, Reborn had insisted staying with Tsuna, and still called Nana _mama_, which led Nana to believe that Tsuna had gained yet another big brother. Never, in a million years would Tsuna _ever_ call Reborn _onii-san_.

The Varia had become a bit more accepting of Tsuna. Okay..._ a lot_ more accepting. Oh, Xanxus still called him a piece of Trash, and occasionally fired bullets at him for no reason, but he wasn't adverse to being called _Zio_, which meant uncle in Italian. Tsuna had been touched, and had complied, knowing that more bullets would come after him if he didn't. After all, the Ninth was practically his grandfather, so it only made sense that he would call Xanxus his uncle.

It also gave off a more mafia-like vibe every time Tsuna called Xanxus that.

Shoichi and Spanner had joined the family relatively quickly after the tenth generation had come back from the future, and Spanner was already in Italy working with Giannini on God knows what.

The Vongola family had grown quite a bit under Tsuna, and he hadn't even taken control yet. Powerful allies had pledged themselves to the Decimo because he would be a just ruler, one who would lead the mafia back to its true purpose.

However, this meant that powerful enemies had emerged as well, who would do whatever it takes to see the Decimo's head on a pike.

Tsuna was powerful, that much was undeniable. Reborn was still tortu..._tutoring_ him so that he could access his flames without taking the pills. They had almost come to a breakthrough, but Tsuna definitely had more work to do. Reborn thought that he needed a trigger, something that would push him to access his flame without the pull. It would probably have to be something with great emotional significance.

At the current moment, Tsuna was enjoying watching the clouds drift in the clear sky, a gentle breeze blowing in the air. He was supposed to be paying attention to his history teacher, but after all the lessons about world history that Reborn had quite literally drilled into him, he knew this stuff like the back of his hand.

To his right, Hayato was nearly snoring, clearly bored out of his mind. On his left, Takeshi was doodling kami knows what on his paper, humming softly to himself.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at his two best friends. They were amazing people, and there were times that Tsuna thought he didn't deserve such loyalty. However, both of them had maintained that _he _had saved _them_, that he was their sky, the one who would envelope them all and protect without anyone asking.

It was just them three in this class. The girls, Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, and Haru who had transferred to this school beginning of term, were all together. Even Tsuna didn't know what class Kyoya was in, or if he was enrolled in High School in the first place.

Onii-san...Ryohei, was sent out on a mission. Not by Tsuna, but by Nono. Tsuna had protested vehemently, stating that sending a guardian on a solo mission was not practical, but the Nono had insisted, and Ryohei had already agreed.

Tsuna had had to reassure Kyoko every day for the past two days that he would be fine, that he was going to come home safely. However, two days without contact with his Sun Guardian, and Tsuna was feeling antsy.

The heating up in his stomach every time Ryohei was mentioned also didn't help matters. Deep down, Tsuna knew that something was not right, but he couldn't do anything about it because Nono had forbade any other guardian, let alone the Boss, going to help the Sun guardian.

The gentle smile on his face faded into a frown. Today, his Hyper-Intuition was kicking into overdrive. Something was _definitely _wrong, and it had everything and nothing to do with Ryohei.

"Juudaime..." Hayato's concerned voice drifted towards him. The emotions in the teen's voice were reflected in his voice. "Is everything alright?"

Takeshi stopped doodling to look at Tsuna as well.

Tsuna found himself saying that everything was fine, but stopped, his fists clenching. "No." He said shortly. "I don't think it is."

Immediately, the two teens tensed, knowing that Tsuna's intuition was never wrong.

"You don't think...Sasagawa..." Hayato trailed off, his eyes hardening. The turf-top was annoying, but he was still family. If something had happened to him, then there was no telling what might happen.

"Something is not right." Tsuna hissed, the feeling in his stomach intensifying by the second.

"Sawada! Gokudera! Yamamoto! Stop talking and pay attention!" The history teacher yelled, causing most of the room to turn to them.

"Shut up stupid teacher! Can't you see the Juudaime is angry!" Gokudera yelled right back.

For the first time, the class gasped when they saw Tsuna's face. It wasn't in its normal sheepish state. No, with glinting amber-almost orange eyes, fists clenched, and a frown, Sawada looked..._dangerous_.

It was then that Tsuna's phone rang. Not his normal cellphone, but the one used only for Family business.

"Sawada, no phones are allo-" The teacher was cut off by a ferocious glare given to her from her somewhat timid student.

Takeshi and Hayato stood, covering Tsuna.

Tsuna motioned for them to take out their phones as well, so that they could listen in as well.

As they did this, their classmates were wondering why the hell Sawada and his "bodyguards" were carrying the newest model of the most expensive phone on the market, and why all of their cases had a V on them.

"_Bongiorno._" Tsuna bit out, not meaning the greeting at all.

As the conversation went on, his classmates and teacher could see how the trio's face went ashen, and how Yamamoto-san was gripping the edge of Sawada's desk so hard, they all thought how it might break. The popular teen's face was contorted into rage, however that rage was nowhere near as scary as Sawada's face, which had gone completely blank.

Slowly, Sawada lifted the phone from his ear and stared at the others. His face was still emotionless, but everyone could see the anger that was emanating from him. This was unreal. Later on, a few onlookers would claim that the weird rings that some people in Sawada's group wore, _glowed_.

When he stood up, some students thought they may have peed a little.

Without warning, Sawada's fist came crashing down onto the table, and all of the girls shrieked at the thunder-clap of a sound it made.

They shrieked louder when the door burst open, and Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san, Haru-san and Chrome-san all came through the door. All of them were carrying phones like Sawada had as well! What was going on?

Kyoko-chan, Haru-san, and Kurokawa-san were in tears, while Chrome-san looked like she was preparing for a battle.

"Tsu-kun."

It was as if this was some elaborate drama show that was going in front of the students' eyes. Here was Sawada, an average student who had once been a loser, looking as if he wanted to rip someone's head off.

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna's voice was calm, controlled, absolutely the opposite of what he was feeling. He wanted to kill, to rip apart those who had dared touch _his_ family.

"Tsu-kun, tell me it's not true, tell me that Onii-san is alr-"

Her last words were muffled by Tsuna's shirt as she wrapped herself in his arms. Those strong arms that would protect anyone who asked.

"He will be." Judging by the tone of his voice, Kyoko had no doubt. She snuggled closer into his warmth, smelling his familiar scent. "And so will the children." Tsuna looked down at Kyoko, realizing just how much he had grown. "I promise."

"Juudaime, we will also go-"

"You will stay here, Hayato." Tsuna's voice silenced even the rustle of fabric in the room.

Seriously, was this _Dame-Tsuna_? No, he wasn't dame anymore, was he? But those who weren't privy as to what was happening were extremely curious as to what had happened for them to see a side of Sawada that they had never seen before.

Tsuna shook his head as Hayato and Takeshi looked like they wanted to argue. "_I _am the boss. Those...those _figli di puttana_ think that they can take _MY FAMILY_ and get away with it! This is something that I, and I alone will deal with!"

"But bossu!"

"Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta!" Tsuna's fist slammed onto his desk again. "And Onii-san. _They took our family as an attack against ME! I will not tolerate this!"_ Unknowingly, Tsuna had slipped into Italian, the language that he usually used when he was feeling quite emotional. How dare they! How dare they kidnap the youngest and most vulnerable members of his family, his _younger siblings!_ The Mancini family would pay.

For quite some time, those bastards had been a thorn in the Vongola's side, snidely threatening to usurp the balance of power. As if they could.

Damn it! Tsuna had sent the kids out to Mafia Land because they deserved a break from everything. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Somehow, the Mancini Family must have been tipped off, and set up an ambush at the amusement park. Having the children being taken in _his_ territory was unacceptable.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Every head in the classroom swung to the window, where Hibari Kyoya was. His tonfas were in his hands, and he was looking at Tsuna with a peculiar expression. Once again, there was that fancy phone in his hand.

"I already said that I would be going alone." Tsuna knew that he was on the brink of losing it. His flames were coming to the surface, itching to escape. "You will stay here and protect Namimori, as you always do."

Jaws were dropping open because they must have misheard. Had Sawada really just given _the demon of Namimori_ an order?

Hibari's eyes glinted, but there was a glimmer of respect in them. "Hn." With that said, the prefect vanished through the window.

All eyes were on Sawada now. Some people were close to fainting. _Had the demon of Namimori actually listened to SAWADA?_ What kind of sorcery was this?

"Sensei." Sawada turned to face the trembling man.

"H...H...Hai!"

"I'm leaving. Please excuse my absence." There was no room for dissent in his voice.

"O..Of course!" For some reason, the teacher felt the urge to bow to the teen.

"Tsu-kun!" Tsuna stopped when he heard Kyoko's voice. Her tears, her tears were something he could not take.

When she hugged him once more, Tsuna crushed her smaller body to his own. Ryohei wasn't just her Onii-san, he was Tsuna's as well, and Kyoko was Tsuna's...precious person. They had captured him early this morning, and taken the children as leverage so he would tell them where the Vongola base in Japan was. Who knew what was happening to them?

Amber eyes met Hana's. She was just as scared as Kyoko, but too proud to voice it. They had to tell her about the Mafia, and she had taken it surprisingly well. Ryohei was special to her, and Tsuna knew that because she was special to Ryohei as well. He also yelled about the two of them constantly, so everyone could know that she was his.

"I'll get him back. All of them."

Hana nodded shakily, giving him a small smile.

When Tsuna reached the door, he turned around to face Hayato and Takeshi. There was a tight smile on his face. "I might have to break our promise for this."

Their eyes widened as they realized what their boss was talking about. His promise never to kill.

"If that's what it takes Tsuna, then we understand. We will do _anything_ for our family, our precious people." Takeshi affirmed, crossing his right arm over his chest. Their sky had not taken a life yet, while the rest of the guardians had. However, this was different. If they harmed even one hair on the kids' heads, the guardians knew that those who had done so were as good as gone.

"Hai Juudaime!" Hayato stated firmly. Tsuna was not the child he was two years back. Killing was necessary in this bloody world. Perhaps this was what their boss needed.

Without another word, Tsuna swept out of the room, his presence still palpable.

It was only when they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore when the desk that he had slammed his fist onto cracked in two.

* * *

The students of Namimori Highschool were appropriately confused. Sometime after Sawada had left, a handsome man in a suit and fedora had come inside the classroom, declared that he was Sawada's older brother, and was here to take Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san home, as they were part of his family.

Apparently, the man had done the same with Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san, Haru-san, and Chrome-san.

Why did everyone in Sawada's group call themselves part of his "family?" Were they all mysteriously related or something?

Many students who had been there to witness Sawada become truly frightening had simply pointed to the cracked desk in their History classroom as proof of Sawada's rage, and left it at that.

Furthermore, it seemed like the relationship between Kyoko-chan and Sawada was finally out in the open.

Because let's face it: no one hugs another person like that _twice_, without it meaning something!

* * *

When Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san walked into homeroom the next day, their faces were much lighter than the previous day. Both of them had looks of amazement displayed proudly. Something had definitely changed over the past 24 hours. However, Sawada was not with them, which was surprising.

"Did you see the footage?" Some heard Gokudera-san say excitedly. "Juudaime is the best! The way he defeated all of those men..._magnifico!_"

Yamamoto's deep laugh echoed through the silent room. The duo didn't seem to notice that they were being overheard by everyone. There was no doubt that this conversation was about Sawada.

"That's our Tsuna for you! Did you see how he was able to access his flames without the pills?"

Yep, suspicions confirmed. What was this talk of flames and pills?

"Juudaime is truly amazing! But how did Giannini-san get those tapes?"

"Maa, who knows, but seeing Tsuna in action, it's really something else, ne? He's a demon! I just wish we were there too!"

Gokudera-san scoffed. "Of course! He's our sky, the strongest of us all."

"Ano-" The homeroom teacher interrupted their conversation, flinching at the glare that the half-Italian boy shot her.

"Is Sawada-san going to be in school today?" She asked, closing her eyes, not wanting to be killed by the silver haired, scary looking teen.

"Of course not! Juudaime got back at three in the morning! He must be tired! How can you even think that he would be-"

"Maa maa, Hayato, don't assume anything." An amused voice from the door said softly.

Identical cries of "Juudaime!" and "Tsuna!" were heard from Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san respectively.

There stood Sawada Tsunayoshi, the talk of the school (though he didn't know it), a small smile on his face. A face which had a bandage on his left cheek, and another above his left eyebrow.

Ignoring the curious and staring eyes of everyone else, the Decimo walked towards his loyal subordinates and best friends.

"Juudaime..." There was a tone of reverence in Hayato's tone that made Tsuna want to roll his eyes, but he smiled brightly. Today was a good day.

Takeshi wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulders, noticing that Tsuna was nearly his height. "That was amazing Tsuna!"

A flash of confusion was apparent in Tsuna's all-knowing eyes before it cleared to exasperation. "Giannini-san and Spanner." He sighed, knowing that the two geniuses had no doubt somehow gotten video footage of their boss taking down the entire Mancini family. "I don't even want to know." By now, the entire Vongola family had probably seen it. Lovely.

Hayato nodded his head enthusiastically. "Juudaime, I still cannot believe it! The entire Mancini Famiglia-"

He was stopped from saying anything else by Tsuna's hand over his mouth. The Decimo didn't want his classmates to know that he was actually the Mafia Boss of the strongest Famiglia known to mankind.

"Ahaha." Tsuna chuckled nervously, still not believing that he had done what he had done. "Yeah."

The homeroom teacher, who had been watching the trio's interaction with fear and curiosity decided that now was a good time to start class.

"Well, settle down class. Sawada-san, I won't mark you late this time but next time-"

_BANG_.

The doors to their classroom opened to reveal Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Chrome. Kyoko took one look at Tsuna, and leaped into his arms for the _third time_ in 24 hours.

It took all of his training with Reborn not to fall down to the floor and look like a complete moron.

And then he realized that he was holding her, his head against her stomach, with her feet three feet in the air.

And that everyone was staring at them.

Blushing slightly, Tsuna set the red-faced girl down on her feet gently.

"_Arigato, _Tsu-kun." She whispered in his ear. Just this morning, she had gotten a call from Tsuna, saying that Ryohei and the children were safely back in Namimori, and that her onii-san was in the hospital just to make sure that nothing was truly wrong. Her Tsu-kun had also explained that other than being dehydrated and having a broken wrist, there were no other injuries.

She just thanked Kami that the children had been unhurt, but was sickened to learn that all four of them had been kidnapped and taken to Italia where they were held in a dungeon.

Poor Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan, and Fuuta-kun! She was going to have to give them an extra big hug and some candies, after she visited her onii-san in the hospital of course.

"It was nothing." Tsuna murmured back, thinking to himself that two years ago, he could only dream of holding Kyoko like this.

Slowly, she detached herself from him, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek which caused him to blush a brilliant red.

Those watching couldn't believe what they had seen! Unbelievable! Sawada and Kyoko-chan? So the rumors WERE true!

Then, Kurokawa-san, a.k.a. Namimori's "Ice Princess" came forward and gave Sawada a hug as well! It seemed Sawada was as surprised as they were though, because his eyes widened in shock before he patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Thank god you're not hurt, Tsuna-san!" Haru-san exclaimed loudly, clapping her hands together.

"Mukuro-sama says that he wishes to control your body even more, Bossu." Chrome-san mumbled softly.

Silence met that statement.

"That bastard! We won't let him take our precious Juudaime's body which is pledged to Kyo-" Gokudera-san was once again cut off by Sawada who's hand was once again over the teen's mouth.

The poor homeroom teacher tried to regain control of her classroom. "Ano, I'm not really sure what is going on here, but I think that you four should get back to your class, _please_."

The look that the normally sweet Chrome-san shot her was almost as frightening as Gokudera-san's glare. However, thankfully, they complied.

Ah, the stillness of the classroom was beautiful.

"So then please take out your-"

"Tsuna!"

The homeroom teacher slumped back in her chair when her door was once again unceremoniously opened.

But to her surprise, it wasn't a student, it was a teacher, the new English teacher to be precise, Dino-san.

"Yo." The blond stood in the doorway, an odd look of pride on his face.

"Dino-san!" Yamamoto-san cried out.

The woman teacher looked scandalized. Why were her students talking to a teacher with such a casual tone. They were figures to be respected!

"Why are you here, Sensei?" A blushing girl asked nervously and quite courageously.

The tall man grinned, and the boys swore that there were hearts in the girls' eyes. "Why I'm here to see my adorable little brother of course!"

"I didn't know you had a brother, Dino-san, and especially one in my class." The homeroom teacher said softly, a small blush on her face. This Italian man was very handsome after all.

"Of course I do! He's standing right there!" He pointed at the boy who was his brother, and simultaneous cries of _EHHHHH_ were heard in the room.

"Sawada is your brother?"

The Cavallone Boss strode next to the teen and proceeded to glomp him whilst ruffling his hair. "_Good job_, _fratello minore_. _That was totally awesome! Who knew that you were just as sadistic as Reborn, eh?_"

The conversation had descended into Italian like it did when those two were talking in English class, which caused confusion in the room again. That seemed to be the predominant emotion coursing through every student outside of Sawada's group.

Tsuna chuckled. "_I'm just glad that the Family is alright, and that the youngsters and onii-san are doing well."_

Dino turned serious. "_Little brother, what you did was no minor feat. Every family knows what you did, and the message has been heard."_

Takeshi joined in as well. "_Isn't that great, Tsuna! That means that there won't be many people bothering us from now on."_

Hayato bopped him over the head. "_Idiot! It means that we will have to be on the lookout for stupid fools who think that they can touch our Famiglia and get away with it. We're going to have to be extra vigilant!"_

"Right," A boy named Mizuki said in a deadpan voice. "Since when does the embodiment of the Japanese man, _Yamamoto Takeshi_ know ITALIAN?"

Suffice to say, no one had an answer.

"Aniki," Tsuna reverted back to Japanese. "Okaa-san was alright, ne? I had to sleep in a hotel last night. The kids fell asleep on the ride home, and refused to let go of me." He grinned remembering the way Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta had clung to him like he was their father. It had felt nice to know that they needed him.

"Mama was fine!" Dino gave him a thumbs up. "Reborn and I stayed there along with Romario and Takeshi."

"I patrolled outside the house, Juudaime!" Gokudera puffed up proudly.

Tsuna looked at all of them with gratitude. "What would do without all of you?"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Dino slapped his head. "Italia wanted to say "hi" to you as well!" He pulled out a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button.

From the ceiling, a giant T.V covered the chalkboard, causing the homeroom teacher to move out of the way.

"Since when did we get that?" One student mused.

"Italia?" Tsuna muttered before a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead. Lovely. In front of his classmates? They were surely going to be scarred for life after watching this.

The screen flickered to life, and sure enough, faces could be seen.

"VOOOOIIIIII!" A familiar voice bellowed through the T.V.

The students in the classroom looked on in disbelief as a white haired man with a huge sword in his hand appeared before them.

"Hahaha! Yo!" Takeshi waved at the screen in joy.

"Squalo-san." Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose.

"YOU DID PRETTY GOOD THERE BRAT! OUR SADISTIC BLOOD RUNS THROUGH YOUR VEINS AS WELL!"

_Onii-san and Squalo-san should have a contest to see who has the loudest voice._ Tsuna thought with exasperation.

"A...Arigato...I think."

Squalo was suddenly knocked over by a blond man with a tiara on his head. "Shi shi shi. Gaki, I didn't know that you had it in you to do something like that." From nowhere, he produced a knife and proceeded to throw it at a boy in a giant frog hat who smiled and waved at the screen whilst ignoring Squalo's cries of _You bastard_ in the background.

Tsuna wasn't sure what to say to that, so he simply nodded.

"Oh Tsuna-kun!" A male but feminine voice filled the classroom. "Say hi to your Lussuria nee-chan!"

Disbelief was in the eyes of Tsuna's classmates. Exactly what was going on here. Who the hell were these people? Knives, swords? What freak-show was this?

"OOOH Tsuna-kun! You're looking so handsome now! I have to take you shopping when you and the Famiglia come to Italia for Christmas!" The effeminate man leaned up closer to the screen, as if sharing a secret. "_Don't tell this to our boss, but I think I saw him smiling when he saw the carnage you left behind._" This last part was said in Italian, so that Tsuna's Japanese classmates wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"Move, Trash." A voice from behind Lussuria growled.

Shivers were sent down every spine that didn't belong to a Mafioso.

On the screen was possibly the scariest looking man on Earth. With scars covering his face, red eyes, and a _lion_ by his feet, this man screamed _If I'm ever in a locked room with you I think I might commit suicide._

"S...S...Sawada, who is that?" A boy squeaked.

"My Uncle!" Sawada chirped happily.

"Uncle?" Mutters and whispers filled the room as eyes flitted from the scary man on the screen to Sawada's smiling face. There was no resemblance whatsoever!

"What kind of a family is this?" One girl asked quietly from the back, but it was so soft, that no one heard her.

"_Zio." _Tsuna bowed his head respectfully.

Xanxus's crimson eyes eyed his nephew with grudging admiration.

"Good job."

And then he was gone. The screen turned black.

"Coming from Xanxus, that was a compliment of the highest accord." A new voice from the back spoke.

The homeroom teacher sighed. There was no hope. She wouldn't be able to teach today, not with these interruptions.

"May I ask who you are?" She inquired, slightly dreading the answer.

The man, who was dressed in an expensive tailored suit and a fedora, tipped his hat to her, revealing curly sideburns. "I'm these bakas older brother." He pointed to Tsuna and Dino who paled rapidly.

"Just how old is your mother to have kids of this age Sawada?" One student banged his head on his desk as he couldn't take this strangeness anymore, only to find that there was a gun pointed at his head courtesy of Sawada's eldest brother.

The entire classroom froze.

"Don't insult Mama."

"H...h...ha...hai!"

There was an odd smell coming from that student.

"Maa, maa, Reborn." Tsuna started, "Ano...the gun..."

"I'm a police officer." The Hitman stated, smirking at his own private joke. "And you should really call me _onii-san_, Tsuna." He paused. "And you to, Dino."

The pseudo siblings looked at each other, both shaking slightly. There was _that_ look in Reborn's eyes, the one that screamed DO WHAT I SAY OR DIE. "_Hai, o...onii-san._" They muttered in unison, internally gagging as they did so.

"Good." Reborn's dark eyes glinted. He always knew that his student would be a great mafioso if he put his mind to it. Just like studying...

"The Ninth is pleased, as is your father. A party is being held at the castle in your honor because the Mancini Famiglia is no more."

Takeshi punched the air, and high-fived an enthusiastic Hayato. "Nice, Tsuna!"

Reborn stood right in front of Tsuna, causing the teen to shake slightly. "Hn, not bad." He gently patted the teen on his head before sweeping out of the door, leaving a stunned but happy Tsuna and an equally stunned class.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence in the room.

And then...

"_A castle! Italy! Party! The Mancini Famiglia! Those weird people!"_ One student, who was at his wits end stood and point a trembling finger at Tsuna. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO FOR ALL THESE PEOPLE TO COMPLIMENT YOU!"

It was then that Hibari Kyoya came into their classroom. He said nothing, but walked up to Tsuna and looked him straight in the eye and smirked.

"It seems that you are truly a Carnivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. We will fight soon."

The thumps that were heard as Hibari exited the classroom was that off half the class falling into a dead faint.

"Eh? Why did everyone suddenly go to sleep?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna could only rub his temples because he knew that by tomorrow, rumors were going to spread like wildfire.

* * *

That night, the nightly news was dominated by the headlines: _Police find over 500 mafiosos bound, gagged , and unconscious in front of Rome's 3__rd__ Police Precinct: Mancini Famiglia base reduced to ashes. Mancini Reign of Terror comes to an end,_ and so on.

And many of Sawada Tsunayoshi's classmates who had been there to witness what had transpired earlier in the day and yesterday slowly made the connection between Sawada, Italy, Famiglia, Gokudera-san's constant "Juudaime's", and why the name "Mancini" sounded familiar. Suddenly, all the weird stuff that had been happening to Sawada made _much_ more sense.

In homes all around Namimori, parents were panicking and calling ambulances when their children fell to the ground, stone cold.

After all, to find out that the student who had once been called _Dame-Tsuna_ had actually done THAT, it was too much for an average brain to handle.

* * *

_Did you hear? He's a rich Italian Lord with a castle?_

_What, I heard that he's a Lord, AND the head of some Old Famiglia._

_No! He's Dino-sensei's brother, engaged to Kyoko-chan, A Lord, the head of some Old Famiglia, AND the most powerful Mafia Boss of ALL TIME!_

_Yes! He's right, Sawada-san, I mean, Tsunayoshi Sawada-sama is the most powerful Mafia Boss of ALL TIME! We shouldn't anger him at all otherwise we will all get killed._

_Yeh, I mean, he CONTROLS Hibari-sama! And Hibari-sama called him a Carnivore? Does this mean that Sawada-sama is stronger than Hibari-sama?_

_Do you guys realize that along with Sawada-sama, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru-san Kurokawa-san, Sasagawa-Senpai, Chrome-san, Hana-san, Dino-sensei, and HIBARI-SAMA are ALL in the Mafia as well!_

_EHHHHHH! Dino-sensei! It can't be true! And sweet Kyoko-chan? How? She must be Sawada-sama's bride!_

Sure enough, the next morning whispers and stares followed Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Famiglia as they walked down the hall. Everyone gave them a wide berth.

Those whispers and stares only intensified when ten armed guards lined up outside of his homeroom, bowed low, and in unison shouted, "GOOD MORNING, DECIMO!"

All through this, Tsuna wished that he had a cloak of invisibility. He didn't want to be different! He really didn't, but it was inevitable.

However, he wouldn't have traded any of it. He had saved his precious family members, and that's all that mattered. So what if he was slightly different?

"SAWADA! I WANT TO EXTREMELY THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE YESTERDAY! I AM EXTREMELY IN YOUR DEBT. I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER AS YOUR BRIDE! COME HERE KYOKO! GO GIVE SAWADA A KISS AND PLEDGE YOURSELF TO HIM!" Suffice to say, Ryohei earned himself a slap from both Kyoko and Hana for that.

With his red face in his palms, Tsuna revised that last thought. Being different...had its ups and down.

But he still wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Blergh.


End file.
